Disappear
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: Sandwich stared in shocked sadness as his invaluable and trustworthy partner disappeared into a burst of golden sparkles. PMD Sky. Hero x Partner.


**Disappear**

**Summary: Sandwich stared in shocked sadness as his invaluable and trustworthy partner disappeared into a burst of golden sparkles. PMD Sky. Hero x Partner**

Sandwich knew Orange had been hiding something. She had been oddly nervous as they proceeded higher through Temporal Tower and whenever she glanced at him, she'd quickly look away. Sandwich had shrugged it off, passing it off as worry. After all, they were going to save the world, after all. It was natural to feel a little nervous.

But he never would've expected for Orange to explain that actually, she had to disappear if they did save the world. Which when she told him, they had.

The Munchlax had stared at the different-colored Pikachu in confusion. He didn't understand what she was talking about. "But, you don't have to leave. I mean, everything is peaceful now, so why would you want to?"

Orange had shook her head, her chestnut brown eyes clouding. "This isn't my choice," she murmured, her voice cracking. "When you left to activate the Rainbow Stoneship, Dusknoir told me that the pokémon of the future would disappear if history was altered."

"But..." Sandwich took a few steps closer towards the yellow-orange Pikachu, confusion still clearly written on his face. "Can't you make an exception? Why do you have to-"

"Listen to me, Sandwich!" Orange's desperate cry made him stop talking immediately. Her heart-shaped tail was drooping along the ground as she took a few steps towards the Munchlax. A bit hesitantly, she reached out to hold his paws. "Sandwich, I'm leaving. There's nothing I can do."

Sandwich grasped her paws tightly, shock running through him. Wait... but that means... "No! Orange!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening. "You can't leave! Aren't we... didn't we..."

Orange looked at him with those sad brown eyes, and she lowered her head, looking down at the ground. Yellow sparkles had started to swarm around her bottom paws, and she frowned at them.

"I'm sorry, Sandwich."

The Munchlax leaned towards the Pikachu and then hugged her, tears pouring out of his eyes like a river. "O-Orange, don't leave," he cried out, choking on a sob. "Stay with me, p-please..."

Orange returned his hug, and murmured softly, "Even as I disappear from this place, I will never forget you."

Sandwich broke the hug, his face drenched in tears. He watched in shocked sadness as his invaluable and trustworthy partner disappeared into a burst of golden sparkles.

After a moment of frozen sadness, he fell down unto the ground, sobs wracking through him. "Orange, Orange, no...!"

* * *

"Hey Sandwich! Where are you off to?"

The Munchlax lifted his head to see Bidoof sitting a few paces ahead of him, his trademark goofy smile on his face. "I hope you aren't going to see Spinda again!" he teased.

"Bidoof!" Sandwich cried, his face turning red in embarrassment. "I told you, I'm not interested in Spinda."

"Mhm," the guild apprentice said, smirking slightly, but then dropping back to his grin. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"Huh? Oh, I'm going off to the beach," Sandwich replied, smiling slightly. "I figured it's time that I take a break."

Bidoof nodded to him in understanding. "Oh, okay. But don't take too long! Dinner's almost ready." And with those words, the brown pokémon rushed back inside the guild.

Sandwich sighed. Bidoof was a great friend and all, but he got annoying sometimes. He trudged down the guild path, shaking his head as he headed towards the beach.

When he got to the beach, he opened his mouth in shock. The Krabby were blowing bubbles! He rushed towards the water, feeling relaxed as the bubbles blew through the air, glistening in the sunset.

_I remember this_, Sandwich thought, sighing. _When was the last time I saw these beautiful bubbles?_

He suddenly froze, his heartbeat racing. Wait... the last time he saw this...

It was when he first met Orange.

* * *

_Bubbles blew through the air, and a Munchlax sat there, mesmerized. "Wow!" Sandwich breathed. "So cool!"_

_But then something told him to look to the left, he didn't know he was in the biggest shock of his life. There sat an unconscious Pikachu, and he immediately classified it as female, seeing the heart-shaped tail._

_"Hey, are you okay?" he exclaimed, running over to shake the small yellow pokémon. "Wake up!"_

* * *

Sandwich stared at the same spot where Orange had been, and sighed. "The view even looks the same..." He walked over to the spot his partner had lied, unconscious, and glanced at the sand. "I remember it like it was yesterday... Orange..."

* * *

_"I saw how you handled Zubat," Sandwich started, shuffling his bottom paws. "And I was wondering if you'd like to join me in an exploration team?"_

_Orange stared at him curiously, her chestnut brown eyes sparkling in the setting sun's last rays. "...Okay," she said finally, smiling up at him._

_"I'll join!"_

* * *

_"Hey, my stomach growled!" Orange giggled as Sandwich's stomach made a gurgling noise. "We should go eat soon!"_

_"You're _always_ hungry," the Pikachu teased, but then her own stomach defied her by making a growling noise that matched her partner's._

_"Well, since your stomach growled too, let's go eat!" The two laughed as they headed down the ladder._

* * *

_"I wish I could find out what this Relic Fragment was for," Sandwich said, laying the gray rock in between him and Orange. "If I found out, I'd surely faint from happiness!"_

_Orange smiled up at him, her tail swishing slightly in the breeze coming from the window. "And I'll be there to catch you," she said happily._

_Sandwich smiled back at her. Then they both started laughing, rolling along the floor._

* * *

_"Woah, this is scary," Sandwich said nervously, looking at the big red pokémon that was known as Groudon. But then he smirked as he saw Orange's determined face and electricity sparking from her cheeks._

_"Yeah, you're right! Who said we were going to let some dumb Groudon stop us?!"_

* * *

_"Ow!" Dusknoir's Sableye were using Fury Swipes on their bindings, and it hurt, a lot. Sandwich winced a bit as one of the claws came in contact with his fur._

_"Endure it! Wait for your chance!" he heard Grovyle hiss a few ways away from him._

_Sandwich nodded, and then when the ropes broke, the trio shot out and hit the Sableye. Orange shot a small Thundershock at their feet and they scrambled away quickly._

* * *

_"Thank you, Orange."_

_Orange turned around at the sound of Sandwich's voice. She perked up her ears and tilted her head in a cute way._

_"You picked me up when I was feeling down," the Munchlax explained, looking down at the ground._

* * *

_"We have to be brave!" Sandwich exclaimed as he stared at the rushing waterfall. "There's no backing down now!"_

_Orange and Sandwich shot through the intensity of the water and landed on the other side, in Waterfall Cave._

* * *

_"We'll be the best explorers ever!" Sandwich shouted excitedly, doing a pose._

_Orange giggled, smiling at the Munchlax, and then did a slightly similar pose, her tail sparking with electricity._

* * *

_"It's up to us now," Sandwich said, looking at Orange with a serious face after he had collected all of the time gears._

_Orange nodded and the two set off towards the Rainbow Stoneship._

* * *

Sandwich was shaking now after remembering all of those fond memories. "Oh, Orange," he breathed, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. "Why did you have to leave?"

He fell to the ground, sobbing, similar to the way to how he had fallen when Orange disappeared. He missed his partner so much. Why couldn't she stay?

"Sandwich!" Bidoof's voice reached his ears and the Munchlax struggled to get to his feet. His fellow guild member had a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sandwich tried to form words, but they were cut off by sobs. He fell again, this time leaning against Bidoof, and he felt the brown pokémon stiffen slightly.

"W-what's all the matter?"

Sandwich just continued crying, unable to answer.

* * *

Dialga sat at the top of Temporal Tower, looking at the dull brown clouds drifting along the sky. But one thing was on his mind: Sandwich. The young Munchlax had been devastated when Orange disappeared. "I felt his sadness, even here," the temporal pokémon murmured. "I never knew one could feel so strongly for another."

He continued staring at the clouds, frowning. "Then... I shall bestow upon him a gift. The world needs both you and Orange, Sandwich."

Dialga walked over to a jagged ledge, the stone smooth beneath his feet. He lifted his head, his red eyes glistening. "This is my gift. Please accept it!"

He roared loudly, shaking Temporal Tower as if an earthquake had come across it.

* * *

Sandwich was still sobbing on Bidoof when the brown pokémon noticed something yellow in his line of vision. He squinted for a moment, wondering if it was just an illusion, but then a Pikachu appeared.

Not just any Pikachu.

"Sandwich, Sandwich!" Bidoof exclaimed, excitement making him bounce up and down. "Look behind you!"

The Munchlax was still crying when he turned around. He rubbed his eyes gently to try to stop the tears from blurring his gaze, and then he opened them.

He gaped at what he saw.

Orange smiled when she saw him, and she took a step towards him, her heart-shaped tail wagging slightly behind her. "H-Hey Sandwich," she said softly, her brown eyes sparkling the same way they did when they first had met.

"Orange!" Sandwich cried gleefully, launching himself into her arms. The Pikachu jolted in surprise, but then she relaxed and looked up at him.

"Don't ever leave me like that again, okay? You had me worried!" the Munchlax exclaimed, waving his arms slightly for emphasis.

Orange giggled, leaning into him slightly. "I'll try not to."

Bidoof watched, his goofy smile etched unto his face. _Aw, how cute!_ He did a fangirl squeal in his head.

Sandwich leaned towards Orange's ear. "I love you," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear fur.

Orange pushed him away, and her tail stopped wagging. Sandwich frowned at her. "W-what's wrong?" he stammered. "Oh no, you don't like me, d-do you?"

The Pikachu stared at him for a while, and then winked. "Love you too, Sandwich!"

**I don't even know if this is good enough to post ;e; I'm not good with the romance thing that much. But I worked hard on this, so I should at least share it! And I love Sandwich's name, so why not? x3**

**Orange is not a shiny, by the way. She just has different colored fur than the regular Pikachu. Her fur is yellow-orange instead of just plain yellow, so it gives her an "orange" appearance. xD**

**Anyways, review on what you think about this!**


End file.
